The Truth Behind the Fox
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: After a storm one night, Kurama awakens to find that his computer is connected to another world! What is a curious kitsune to do? PG-13 for sexual references. Warning Shonen ai. Co-written by katyfoxdemon2.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Behind the Fox  
  
Chapter One: The World in my Computer  
  
Just to show how flexible I am, here is a new story that I am co-writing with katyfoxdemon2, that all you Yaoi people will like. If you can't stand it, don't read it, but it is good even if you don't like yaoi! If you like my others, you will like this one.  
  
FYI: All reviews will be forwarded and shared with her.  
  
So enjoy and please review!!!  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the show? All credit goes to the genius who made it, Yoshihiro Togashi. Kudos and a toast, Togashi-sama!!!  
  
--  
  
Boom BOOM BOOOOOM!!  
  
The sounds shook the house. The redhead lie in his bed, sleeping at first. Then a bright light shined through his eyes. He opened them to see an electric shock strike his computer. He was shocked and scared.  
  
He waited for fire, for anything.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The storm moved on. He let out a sigh of relief, even though his damned curiosity is taking over. He got up and went to his computer. He went over the wires and then saw nothing wrong. He turned it on shutting his eyes against his sure doom.  
  
Slowly he opened them, when he could see the dim light of his computer through his eyelids.  
  
So far so good.  
  
He checked his files. Nothing missing. Thank Inari, he thought. Then he went back to bed. But after a while, he found couldn't go back to sleep so he got up and signed online. He would look stuff up and then go back to bed. He had some trouble getting on but then he finally accessed it. He played around with his e-mail for a while before going onto a search engine and, for the hell of it, searched for commonly visited sites. What he saw on the top of a list was a web page on anime stories written by fans. He clicked on it and searched down the show selections. He found one named Poltergeist Report and, deciding it sounded interesting, clicked on it to see what it was about.  
  
What he saw a made his jaw drop.  
  
Right in front of him was a picture of himself and his friends with the name of the show printed across the bottom. It was an anime about them!  
  
But how? Why? Ningens weren't supposed to know about that!  
  
He looked at the stories wondering what they were about. He read one that was pure humor. It was about what might happen if Kuwabara found out who Yukina's brother was. Apparently wherever this site came from was behind. Hiei had confessed about three years ago.  
  
Kurama laughed as he remembered the ningen's reaction. His friend had fainted form the news. Both men, wanting Yukina to be happy, had to learn to get along. Yukina, herself, was ecstatic beyond belief. Now they seemed to get along fine. Kuwabara and Hiei still fought at times, but then again, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Believe it or not, they really acted like brothers-in-law they now really were.  
  
As he continued down the list of stories, one particular story title grabbed his attention. It looked like it was about roses. But what he saw shocked him once more. Botan and himself were...but...he would never touch her like that! It was just vile! He went and saw who the author was. He decided would not read anymore of her stories. She had no idea what she was writing. Baka ningen!  
  
Then, as he read on, he saw another one with him and Kuwabara in it? Then, one with Yusuke. Then ...Koenma? He also saw himself being paired with dead people and the authors themselves! He felt violated. These people acted like he was a whore!  
  
Then he came up with an idea. He would write a story about his true life here, since that other world was obviously clueless. He started to type away. If they wanted to know what happened behind his door he would give it them!  
  
--  
  
Hope you liked and don't forget to review! (chibi eyes) Please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Behind the Fox  
  
Chapter Two: Set-up and Post!  
  
Hello, everyone! Hope you all liked Chapter One! Here is two! Once more, kudos to katyfoxdemon2 for co-writing!  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, Togashi-sama does.  
  
--  
  
Kurama found he had to set up an account to post anything on the other world's site. Of course, every name he liked and tried to use was already taken. Including his very own!! He tried using his lover's. But soon found out that, somehow, someone was using it. Then he tried his other friends' names. Once again, every name was taken. After an hour and a lot of thinking he finally got his name. But- it had nothing to do with him.  
  
So now to write and post my story. He read all of the rules and regulations, stopping to cotemplate the ratings. Hmm. it will have to be R or NC-17 for what I have in mind.  
  
Once he understood what the site called for, he got off the net and opened word, anxious to write his story. He decided to write about a day a few weeks ago. He wrote about everything from their "chance" meeting in the park, to the candlelight dinner, the walk on the deserted beach, to all of the details on how they made hot, sweaty love under the stars. That had been one of his best days ever.  
  
But all of these memories caused something of a problem- his lifeless member had sprung to virile life, and it was driving him absolutely insane. So now he had two choices- masturbate or take a quick cold shower. He regretfully opted for shower just in case he had a visitor. No use wasting a good opportunity...  
  
So after 45 minutes, he was clean, dressed, and, most importantly, satisfied. But since he was impatient, his hair was now wrapped in a towel. He went back to his computer. He could not wait to post his true story. So he signed on, again taking a long time to dial-up. Then he had to sign on to the site. He went into the Document Manager, loaded it, and then posted it on the Create New Story menu. It took him a good 10 minutes to think up a good summary and title, but settled on One Day.  
  
He sat back and smiled to himself. He had just made his first fanfic on himself and his sex life. If he got lots of reviews he may do more. He let out a sigh and logged off. Time to go back to bed, he mussed, then went to bed dreaming *very* hentai thoughts and wishing his lover was "cuddled" with him.  
  
--  
  
Don't forget to review!! Lots of reviews mean quicker updates!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Behind the Fox  
  
Chapter Three: Flames and Slips  
  
Konnichiwa! Hope you liked the last chapter, here is the next one! Kudos to katyfoxdemon2 for co-writing!!  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, Togashi-sama does.  
  
--  
  
Note: If the user name on the bottom is, or resembles, anyone's real one, it is out of pure chance. If it is really a problem, alert me and I'll change it.  
  
--  
  
Kurama had had a really bad day today.  
  
First off, he had to give a book report out loud, which normally would not have been bad, but the fact that the substitute teacher kept staring at his backside the entire time. Then, at lunch, his fan club decided that today was 'Sit with Minimino' day. Oh joy!  
  
So, although he wanted to chop off all their heads with his whip, because they were ningens, he had to endure them. After lunch things had picked up and started to go all right. But on the way home, a truck went past him, hitting a small puddle making dirty water from the road fly up and hit him in the face. Then it was his night to cook dinner, so he had no time for a shower before dinner.  
  
Later on, he went to take a shower only to see that the towels were all dirty. It was Shuiichi's turn to do the laundry, meaning that Kurama had to do it if he wanted it to get done. Two hours later he got his shower, but the water heater was broken and it was a *very* cold shower. Too bad he hadn't needed it.  
  
Now, as he sat at his desk wrapping up his homework, he wondered about two things- one, was his computer still connected to that other realm. And two, would he be sleeping alone tonight.  
  
Well, it would be easy to solve question one.  
  
He turned on his PC and waited for it to connect to the net. Soon he was checking his e-mail. He had registered for the 'bot' to alert him when he got a review, and had received about 20 since last night.  
  
Some really loved his story. It made him glad to know that some people actually read what he wrote, and cared enough to review. Everything was going okay, but then he got a very bad flame. The person really pissed off the kitsune. It read:  
  
Crazyhorse,  
  
The following review has been posted for: One Day, Chapter One  
  
From: Hieiisallmine(1784763 user id number)  
  
Ok look here!! I am sick of you people writing this!! Hiei is mine not yours!! People like you should all rot and die!! Anyone who could believe such a thing about him needs to go get their heads checked!! Yes you, you perve!! If I ever saw you I would sick my Hiei on you. Right now, he wants to use his dragon on you, so there!! You big meany!! Stay away from my Hiei- chan!!!  
  
He did not know if he should laugh or be mad. Really now, this was just funny. He decided he should just ignore it. After all, it was just a story and people are allowed to think however they choose. even if he had written a true story.  
  
But then he got a message from someone. He went to see who it was. It was that same girl. He was nice at first, thinking she might apologize, but she kept getting meaner, until finally he had it! He went and told her he had proof that Kurama and Hiei were a couple. Then the realization about what he just said hit him. Inari, should he send her the proof?  
  
No Hiei, he would kill him if he did.  
  
But then again, should he? He smiled a bit evilly.  
  
After all.it was *just* a story.  
  
And Hiei would never know.  
  
--  
  
Hope you liked! Please review!! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Behind the Fox  
  
So now, thanks to his bad habit of acting-before-thinking-when-mad, he had to find the perfect picture to scan and send to that pesky, ignorant ningen girl. Luckily, Hiei was wary of cameras and he had only a few dozen of them to go through. Hopefully one of them would be appropriate.  
  
Hmmm...He found some that were.'showing off' too much of the fire demon's.uh.'assets.'  
  
No, not the one that looked like Hiei wanted to fry him. He pulled another few out of the mix. As he looked at one, he remembered that it had been taken on the night where he had called the fire demon 'little.' Hiei was always sensitive about his height, because, despite all of his powers, it was the one thing he could not change.  
  
There just had to be something that was romantic, but still showed his demon's other side.  
  
Yes!! he thought as his gaze landed on a not-so-new picture. Both of them were standing, alone, looking at the camera. But there was no space between them! But since Yukina had taken this picture, they were not holding hands. Even now his demon did not like to show his love for the fox in front of others. It was sweet, in a Hiei kind of way.  
  
He scanned it and was delighted. Soon, he was online and sent her his proof, smiling smugly the whole time. He knew that if Hiei found out, his sex life really would be on a drought, even if Hiei were to return. He checked his e-mail, and found some more reviews. Most of them were standard, saying things like 'good fic,' or 'creative idea,' but one stood out from the rest. It looked like this:  
  
Crazyhorse,  
  
The following review has been posted for: One Day, Chapter One  
  
From: dragonlovesfox(39465 user id number)  
  
Oh wow!! =) You think they are a cute couple also!! Man I just wish that we could sneak in and watch them doing something like this!!!! LOL Hehehe! I sure hope you write more! Your lemons rock!! Man, who would ever though Hiei was THAT big!! LOL I mean, he is really short after all, but as long as he is big where it counts, ne? hehehehe Oh, but I would recommend not making Kurama look so wimpy!! He seemed to be more like a girl. Oh well I hope you write more soon!! =) LOL LOL LOL!!!  
  
Whaaaaat!!!? This girl was even crazier than the first!! She even had the gall to talk about his koi's size. how dare she!! Kurama was mad. So mad that he smacked the monitor, thus sending it into the window. He winced when sparks flew out of it and the screen cracked. And now, thanks to another crazy ningen, he had to buy a whole new monitor. Not to mention unplug the computer and jeopardize his connection to the other dimension.  
  
As he reluctantly unplugged the computer, he smacked his head on the bottom of his desk. Grrrrr!!! Now he was upset. He finally managed to pacify his blood-rage for those baka ningens in the other dimensions with the fact that Hiei had not been in the window at that time, and hadn't been hurt.  
  
But thinking of Hiei made him feel worse. Hiei had been gone for so long. He wanted so badly to make love to his koi. Not to mention that two females from another dimension where after his skin for two separate reasons.  
  
Life just was unfair. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth Behind the Fox  
  
Okay, this is a little weird to say, but we don't own fanfiction.net, yahoo.com, or Yu Yu Hakusho...although we should... Oh well.  
  
--  
  
A black, just-bought, twenty-inch monitor sat on the desk. The red head had gone out and purchased it earlier in the day, after his old one met with an...unfortunate end.  
  
He had hoped that the monitor would work okay, and that his computer would still be connected to that other realm. He had been forced to unplug it to set up the new monitor, and that might have caused the disturbance to disappear. After booting up his pc, and seeing that at least the monitor worked, he logged on to the Internet and went to check if the site- www.fanfiction.net- was still accessible.  
  
Relief and utter joy washed over him when he saw he was still hooked to that realm. He logged onto his yahoo account to read his e-mails. There were ten of them, nine reviews and one junk email about something called 'Viagra' from that other realm. None of the reviews were too bad, but that they weren't too exciting though. No flames, and no real praises. The only thing that could be considered a highlight was the smiley he got from one of the readers in their review.  
  
Then, Kurama, just for the hell of it, decided to post a new story. This time, he wrote a great 'lemon,' as it was called, showing off just how naughty his demon lover could be at times.  
  
Not that he minded though! =)  
  
Kurama posted it and read a few of the stories to waste time in hopes of getting some reviews. He logged off about an hour later and went downstairs to start dinner. Later that night he would look to see if anyone had read it.  
  
He was just about to tie on his apron when a dark, familiar youki was felt. He put his apron on the back of a chair, ran back upstairs, and opened his window. A smile slowly grew on his lips as he thought about the 'time' he would be spending with his gone-too-long lover.  
  
He would just have to order out tonight. 


End file.
